User blog:Galieu/Something Important
I must say, as many others before me, this place is dead. The last comment here was 3 hours ago! Seriously?!? I know I'm not the only one that has said stuff like this and I know that I can't change everything by just saying it, but (and I quote my dear friend) "this is just like the cramp part of the wiki's 'part of the month'. We'll get past it. And, no matter what happens, I know we won't forget this wiki at it's brightest. Of course, me being over-controlling, ambitious me, I did come up with a way to slowly bring back this place's swasomeness, I know we can't change it right away, (Rome wasn't built in a day) but slowly, I know that although some of the people we love the most won't come bacck anytime soon that we will have this incredible place where we can talk about who we are and what we did and some random shit that we just cmae up with. Here are my, cliché yet hopefully good propostions. IMPORTANT: This isn't a rule book! It's just my opinion in the matter. I probably do not even have to tell you what or what not to do and you can very much say so in the comments. I'm just extremely controlling and had to get this of my chest. 1. You don't have to watch Kickin' It to comment. I'm serious! I've come on to this wiki to have conversations about hair scents for god's sake! It doesn't matter if the only thing you are truly intersested in right now is the type of whale that only hibernates every 17 years and mus do it in a small island near Canada. I can assure you that we have at least 1 person who is interested or knows about whales on here. I know it. 2. If you are mad or upset or you feel like ripping a user in particular's head of, please don't do it on the kick page. I know it's hard. I have felt like doing that many times, but trust me, it isn't pleasant to read about fights that don't even concern you on the kick page because, sometimes we feel obliged to give our opinions in the matter, but that usually makes things worse. I'm notsaying you can't tell us about how you're upset about something of the sort or how you indeed want to rip someone's head off. Just please don't write messages directly towards someone in the comments or comments metioning this person's name. This only leads to problems. 3. I know this seems silly, but try to mind your grammar/spelling. It doesn't have to be like extremely proper english. I say "gurl" and "hai" and "swerg" and "lyka baws" all the time. Just try to use punctuation and stuff. Sometimes, the comments are very hard to understand and we don't respond because we were'n't sure what you meant. It's ok if you don't speak very good english. I'm not a natural speaker as well. Just try to use "." and Capital Letters. 4. Even if there is no one on, join chat! When people see somebody on, they join in the party. Even if you don't know anyone that is on, join as well! I made most of my friends there and it is most of the time really fun. You don't even have to just be in chat! You can do other stuff while you wait for somebody to come on. When in chat, be yourself! You don't need to stick to the basic "hello" "how are you" "great" rule. I know of people who begin conversations with "zuchini" and "cheese". That's just us. 5. Try to answer to most comments. It sucks to see that a comment you worked really hard on is just being ingnored. It's ok if you don't know what to say. We aren't message-answering machines. Let's just try. 6. Try, TRY, TRY! Even though some people said they would leave, they still check the place out. When they see this place is getting better, they'll just come back. Comment most things that come to your mind. It can be random, a life story, a moral, a joke, a pun, a picture of lizard, idk! Everthing's fine! Just try to post your fanfics (which I love to read) in blog posts. As amazing as they are, they do take up lot's of space and it's kind of hard to scroll past. I'm truly sorry if I have ever ofended anyone. Or being rude, dismissive, overly random, scary or whatever. I'll try to be here for whoever needs me. I really will. I forgive everyone who has ever done something wrong right now. I promise. I just want this to be a clean start. Now, dear 5 people who actually read this, I'll try to follow my own rules. Let's just at least give this shit a shot. I Love You, my dear family. Xoxo, whatever. Jacee 2 Category:Blog posts